life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rescued subjects
After the invention of multiversal time-traveling devices , many TG-TF humans , creatures , objects or monsters needed to be rescued , after that a new law was made , the rule 67 , this rule says that if you dont rescue a tg-tf subject , you will go to prison. Beginning of the law In the beginning of the law , the first person rescued was Mother nature herself , she was introduced to Dinolandia island , there she lived on the rainforest , research saw that she was improving the enviroment , via some power , most likely she has some radiation like titanus behemoth has , she was introduced in the Asian rainforest , then trees started to grow in cement , these trees sadly were removed by asians , also around that time , a surprising growth on tigers population showed that she was more powerfull than ever. Thus the law was made. Rescued subjects * Mother Nature ( Alysia real name ) * Meggy Mia ( in her female form in the first pannel , she does not turn into men because she was rescued ) * Julia * Parasite * Rats ( from parasite eve ) * Roxy richter ( from a Deviantart Tg tf ) * Unidentified Brother and Sister * Kathy * Olivia * Haruhi ( like all rescued subjects she only stays on her female form ) Life after people After these subjects were rescued , the troodontids dissapeared , thus making the subjects indefenseless , now how will they survive. 1 day after people The energy dissapears , lights go out , the rats see this opportunity to escape and they do escape , the rats are the first sucesfull escaping creature , they escape from the facility easily , while the humans feel some changes. The audio on Haruhi strip club goes out , Kathy's shower turns cold , easily making her scream as the cold goes to her "private" parts , she then dresses and notices the energy is out , Meggy Mia feels her body heating up as the dark makes her body heat up , making her fluids spill on her bed. 4 days after people They all notice that there is no food neither water , so they get out of their houses and go out in the wild , there they stablish in small areas , while haruhi tries to find a new home , while others join mother nature and the simple circle of life , while the rats start to multiply and breed , but then some are found by Eve and mutated. 8 months after people They are found by Yakumo Oomori and then they are blessed with the power to live forever , well Yakumo Oomori is a god. So that is what made them live forever , meanwhile the rats find Coelo lab , abandoned , they then swarm there , but they are easily killed when dinosaurs entered the lab , while Haruhi tries to strip in the wild , she starts to feel a heat. Oh man she is getting hot. Probably she will may combust into flames it is unknown. 10 years after people The facility is still on its ground, meanwhile , the sewer breaks and collapses , this makes the sewage go in the houses , the facility then is overrun by sewer rats , but then , a Neo-mitochondria Alligator appears , he then appears and lives in there , hunting all the dinosaurs that enter there , meanwhile the homes that are made of brick are infested by rats , bats , Neo mitochondrial creatures like cats , bats and rats which have infested the locations, meanwhile the posters fall on Haruhi's strip club , meanwhile , gardens are infested by sewage and animals. The alligator also see some objects and buildings which easily destroys it. 25 years after people The facility is intact , but inside it has become a wild world , vines have started to grow , NMC's and dinosaurs infested there , the animals and creatures have now adapted to the habitat inside the building , amphibians infest the building thinking that its a breeding ground for the tadpoles , until the orange liquid of Neo-mitochondria infest the waters , and every creature in there gets mutated. Finally the goo has a form , it turns into a strange humanoid like thing known as Geozord , the creature escapes and infests dinolandia , the creature then evolves to cope with new species. 50 years after people While the facility is infested , the homes inside like Kathy's home or Haruhi strip club finally collapse due to the sewer and infestation of neo-mitochondria liquid , also air and rains destroy the homes , but the facility still keeps on the ground , meanwhile the windows on the building has fallen and destroyed , meanwhile the nitrogen gas and carbonic gas chamber are starting to explode , then they explode , when they explode , dangerous gases escape in the facility , killing some of the creatures inside. 200 years after people The facility will withstand 100 years , the metal has become rusted and inside the building , it has become a real forest , trees , plants and even some marshes and mangrooves have formed inside the facility , birds and pterosaurs infest there , but the rescued subjects have now had many demi-god sons , meanwhile the facility is almost falling. 300 years after people ( the collapse ) Finally the facility collapses , the walls rust and finally break , all the creatures are killed inside , every animals in there are smashed and killed , then the only thing remaining on the building is honey , later on the plants and trees starts to re-colonize again , now the facility has now fell into the ground. Only their creations remain. Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans Category:Fictional Place Category:Structures Category:Collapses Category:Buildings that collapsed Category:Buildings Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Species